Walton Simons
Walton Simons is the secondary antagonist in the game Deus Ex alongside Bob Page and the final boss the player faces. He is Bob Page's right hand, co-leading Majestic-12 in 2052. He is also the director of FEMA and a very powerful man in Washington. Background His past is not known but he is known to the public as an important government official and the Director of FEMA. He was appointed to FEMA through Page's manipulation of an unnamed senator infected with the Gray Death, and went to work immediately. A cloak-and-dagger man, Simons was the first higher-up on the scene after JC Denton's capture of NSF operatives in Battery Park; his interrogation ended with Simons personally executing both prisoners. As one of the few nano-augmented humans at the time with Bob Page, JC Denton and his brother Paul, Simons is widely considered one of the most dangerous men in Majestic-12. Although augmented with numerous combat-aiding modifications (his face is marked-up with bioelectronics), he claims that they are strictly for increased ability for work in FEMA disaster relief. His nano-augmentations make him immune to gas, flames, plasma ammunition, and prods. He's also very resistant to small arms ammunition, and he possesses a targeting aug and a remote explosive detonation aug. He also travels with an escort of two or more Men in Black. Simons's nano-augmentations are mostly combat-oriented, and it is revealed later in the game that he carries a Plasma Rifle, a LAM Grenade, and a Dragon’s Tooth Sword, high-powered weapons with almost instantly lethal capabilities. As well as being a skilled fighter, Simons is also a Machiavellian politician, who uses his skills in intimidation to coerce and command his numerous underlings. This can be seen during his conversations with UNATCO head Joseph Manderley, a bureaucrat who Simons has put in such a position of power due to his willingness to be ordered by MJ12. Late in the game, Simons hunts down and confronts JC in one of MJ12's offshore bases with the intention of killing him. If the player chooses to flee and not kill or incapacitate him, he later appears on the surface area of Area 51. Killing, incapacitating, or even evading Simons at either point is completely up to the player, and has no further effect on the story. * Simons has a tendency to continually charge his bioelectric reserves, keeping them at 100% efficiency. This causes an intermittent sharp pain behind his eyes, advised by Jaime Reyes to quit that habit. * At one point his bio on the Deus Ex wiki gave 1988 as his year of birth, making him 64 at the time of Deus Ex, set in 2052; his excellent physical condition for his age could be attributed to having had his DNA rewritten so that his body would not reject nanoaugmentations, as well as strenuous training and access to advanced medical technology as second-in-command of MJ12. * He is responsible for Joseph Manderley's death if JC Denton doesn't kill him when he escapes from UNATCO HQ. In an interrogation, he kills two NSF soldiers who don't cooperate, even though he says he has information about their families. * In Sector 4 of Area 51, JC comes across 3 cloned humans suspended in tubes; Simons is named as the genetic donor of the clone with the assigned birth-name "Wade Walker". Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Sociopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Extortionists Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Male Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Fascists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Athletic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Military Villains Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Propagandists Category:Recurring villain Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Deus Ex Villains